You're A Punk
by IStoleUrPantz
Summary: Emily Barnett knew that being with Phil would be a pain in the ass but what she didnt know was that there were people trying to sabotage what relationship they had left. Phil and Emily are two very different people. She practices Catholicism and he's an atheist. SHe was a right-winged conservative and he was a liberal. The two should have never gotten together and yet they did. Thi
1. Chapter 1

I woke up in a cold sweat, my chest heaving up and down. I sat up and put my head in my hands. I never really had nightmares but when i do it's always the same reoccurring one. I looked over at the sleeping body next to mine. I watched as his body moved up and down from his slow, rhythmic breathing. He never really got much sleep but when he did he was so beautiful to watch. All of the wrinkles in his face faded away from all of his constant stress and worry. He was a beautiful man but not in society's eyes. To society, to be beautiful you have to be cut and handsome with chiseled features and clean cut. This was not my Phil. My Phil had a bearded face and a lip ring. He had tattoos everywhere and I loved them all. Every now and again, when he had finally fallen asleep I would trace every single one of them. I looked at him once more after breaking out of my thoughts and smiled. I then realized how hot i actually was. These silk sheets seemed like a giant comforter now. I threw the sheets off my legs and walked to the bathroom. When I reached my destination I turned on the lights and the faucet, throwing a glass under it.

I took this time to look around my was a double with two mirrors. I looked over at my sink. Around my sink laid my Ed Hardy perfume, a box of my piercings, my makeup bag, and my lotion. I turned my head to the right to look at the other sink. Around the sink next to mine laid aftershave that was never used on a regular basis, a razor, hair gel, and deodorant. I looked in between the two sinks at the cup that held two toothbrushes and one tube of toothpaste. This was my life. I was usually alone in this big house and I frequently thought about throwing away all of his crap that would just lay around the house staring me in the face. But as soon as i got the courage to do it he would come back home and I would forget i was even mad at him. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize the sleeping figure that laid net to me woke up and wrapped his arms around my midsection and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Baby come back to bed." He said kissing my naked shoulder then rubbing his chin on it. He was so scruffy. That man needed to shave but i loved facial hair on him.

"How long are you home this time?" I asked him, looking at his reflection and mine in the mirror. Phil sighed deeply

"Can we talk about this in the morning sweetheart?" He asked and kissed my temple. He looked at my reflection with those large hazel puppy dog eyes. No. I wasn't going to fall for it this time.

"No Phil, We are talking about this." I said and turned around in his arms, mine crossed over my chest and his still around me. I tried to keep the dominance I had acquired while he was gone. It wasn't working.

"I really want to talk to you about this in the morning Emily." He said looking down at my 5'3 frame.

"What? So you can leave for another show early? So i don't hear from you for a month or so?" I was raging but raging in the sense that i was tired of the same bullshit he pulled on me whenever her got home. So much so that i was crying.

"Baby..Aw shit...Please don't cry. Please? You know i can't stand to see you like that." He said and i pushed him off of me and walked to the bed. I sat down cross legged and put my head in my hands and just cried. Phil walked over and sat down next to me.

"Baby talk to me." He said and pulled me into him so i was crying into his chest. He fell back on the bed so that i was cradled next to him and he was laying down with his knees hanging off the bed. I cried harder.

"Shh, It okay. I'm right here Sweetheart." I looked up at him as my tears subsided.

"Now Phil, You're here now. What about in two days? Two weeks? In a month?" I know i had no right to be this upset. His line of work made him have to be on the road all the time and I knew that this is what i signed up for. I miss him when he's gone. I miss him a lot. Phil looked at me with sad eyes.

"I know I walked out once but that was because I forgot to tell you I had an early flight time Emily. I promise." He said and held me tighter to his body. I could smell his cologne faintly. It wasn't your typical smell. It was rustic and smokey and i loved it. I looked up at him.

"Do you realize how many times I contemplate the idea of throwing away all of your crap in this house?" I asked with my eyebrows raised. Phil gave me a look of surprise.

"Emily Marie." He said with amusement.

"Don't you dare double name me Mr. Brooks." I said giving him a dirty look. Phil chuckled and pulled me on top of him.

"I miss you a lot when your gone." i said into his chest so it was muffled. Phil heard me though.

"I'm not going anywhere baby and if I do I'm taking you with me, I promise." He said and kissed the top of my head. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You're such a punk." I said and Phil smiled down at me.

"I know" he said with a laugh.

"I love you." I said and leaned up with my lips puckered. He bent down a bit to met them briefly.

"I know" he said smiling and looking down at me.

"You love me too." I said rolling my eyes and hitting his chest lightly.

"That I do, that I do." He smiled as we snuggled back into bed and drifted back to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in the morning and turned over to Phil.

"Good morning handso- And you aren't here...Figures." I said staring at the empty sheets. I swear to God if that bastard left me again after he told me he wouldn't, I'll castrate him. I crawled out of bed and walked to the bathroom. The lights were on and the shower was running. I smiled to myself and started taking off my pajamas.

"You know," I started "I thought you left and I was about to punch you." I finished and pulled off my pajama shorts. Phil laughed and it echoed in the bathroom. Through the frosted shower door I could seethe outline of his body from his arms to his butt to his manhood. I smiled at the fact it was all mine. I walked over and slid open the shower door and stepped in. Phil looked down at me amused.

"Excuse you little miss," He said "I happen to be in here." He said with both arms in the air. I turned and looked him up and down.

"Huh, guess you are." I said and shrugged, taking the shower sponge out of his hand and using it on my own body. From how close we were i felt Phil laugh.

"I was cleaning myself ma'am." he said a little irritated that I took his shower. I smiled to myself and turned around to face him.

"As if my naked body in front of you is a problem." I said with a scoff. Phil smirked and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me as close to him as possible. I blushed, something i haven't done in years since I've moved in with Phil. I felt him on my pelvis and i suddenly knew what he had in store for me. I shook my head at him.

"No no no" i said in a scolding manner and turned around. Phil kissed my shoulder and then up my neck and nibbled on my ear. I knew I'd cave and HE knew I would cave. I hopped out of the shower just in time and walked out, taking the only towel with me. He'd figure it out eventually. I laughed to myself and got changed to go downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and started to make breakfast. It was a good 15 minutes before i heard Phil come down the steps.

"It's about ti- Ah!" I yelped at the sight of Phil buck-ass nude. I set down the pan I had and looked at him.

"Uhm...You're missing something here." I said and moved my finer around, pointing at various parts of his body. I started to laugh and Phil put his hands on his hips.

"Someone took my towel." He said matter-o-factly. I kept laughing and he gave me a dirty look.

"You think this is funny?" He asked and gestured to his naked body. I laughed harder at the situation until he got a glint of mischief in his eyes. I realized the horrible mistake i had made when he grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder.

"Phil!" I screamed "Put me down!" Phil chuckled and threw me on the couch, now bored with his childish game. That bastard will make me lose my mind some day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was upstairs looking for my shoes when I heard Phil call me.

"Let's go Mrs. Brooks! Were gonna be late!" he yelled and i shook my head, throwing on my boots. I walked down the stairs to see that he had my purse hanging off one of his fingers. I grabbed it and kissed his cheek.

"Not your wife." I said to him as we made our way to the front door.

"Well we've been together for 4 years. You might as well be." He said throwing an arm around my shoulders as we walked to the car.

"Well then why don't you marry me?" I said knowing exactly where this conversation would go. I don't even know why I bring it up anymore. Phil sighed as we got into the car.

"Because Emily, It's a flawed institution and I don't do religion. Why do you need a piece of paper and a priest to tell you I love you huh?" he asked.

"Because Phil, it's kind of every girl's dream to get married." I said taking a sip of my water irritated.

"Look, Sweetie, I don't question you about your religion or political views so why can't we just live a happy life together huh? Hell if it's my last name you want you can have it. We can drive down to City Hall and change it right now." He said looking from me to the road. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever Phil." I smiled. Despite being two very very VERY different people, Phil always wanted to make me happy. I grew up in a small town in Ohio and he grew up in big city Chicago. I practiced Catholicism and he was an atheist.I was right-winged and he was left-winged. His parents walked out on him and he was adopted by his best friend and gained two little sisters, Chaleen and Cassie. I was born into a loving family with two parents and a brother, Avan. How did we meet then you ask? I was driving in the windy city minding my own business when I dropped a CD and tried to pick it up. Phil being the stupid fucker he is, was running in the middle of the street. You can guess what happened next. I hit him with my car. I had no idea what i hit so i automatically ran out to see. Seeing it was a person I freaked the fuck out. Phil would tell you it was love at first sight and that man isn't one for love. I would tell you i thought he was a creep. I mean I hit the guy with my car for the love of God and he wanted to take me out? Like what? On what planet does that make any sense? We started dating after that day in Chicago. After 7 months of dating he asked me to move in with he put that offer on the table I couldn't say yes quick enough. I then realized because of the wrestling world that it would just be me in that house all by my lonesome most of the thoughts were interrupted by Phil's ranting.

"I mean in reality it's like ' Hey lets bet half our stuff that i can love you forever." He said not taking his eyes off the road. I chuckled.

"I already have all of your stuff. Its basically a sleepover every night with your best friend." I said capping up my water. Phil looked at me from the corner of his eye and smiled.

"We already do that. It's more of a 'Let's bring the government into this so you have to stay with me forever' sort of thing." he said smirking, thinking that he has won this battle.

"You're already stuck with me forever!" I laughed at him and he turned to kiss me. I smacked him with the water bottle.

"Look at the road stupid!" I yelled laughing at him. He pouted at me so i kissed his cheek.

"You're such a punk." I smiled. He gave me a stupid look.

"Nawwwwww" He said turning his head and making a stupid face.

"Shut up." i laughed and smacked him pulled up to the arena and got out of the car.

"Why are you so abusive?" He asked locking the car and going around to the back to get his things.

"I don;'t know, why are you with me then?" i said taking his hat off his head and putting it on my own. I took this time to rush to the stage door before he could catch up with me.

"Because," He said rushing to catch up with me. He kissed me then threw me over his shoulders.

"I love your crazy ass." He smiled and walked in with me on one shoulder and his bag slung over the other.


	3. Chapter 3

We got a few stares as we walked into the arena where Phil would be tonight because he refused to put me down. Phil stopped walking to talk to Kofi. Being able to only see his backside, I smacked him so he would finally put me down. I brushed myself off and turned to introduce myself.

"So this is the wife." Kofi said amused. I don't know if it was by my height or how I looked. Wait, did he say wife? I looked at Phil with a very intimidating glare. Phil had a look of worry on his face.

"So at the work place-" I started but Phil interrupted me.

"Emily I-" I cut him off

"No, no, no. At the work place I'm 'the wife' but outside of this life you can't even discuss marriage with me?" I said laughing a bit irritated. I turned my attention back to Kofi.

"Emily Barnett," I said sticking my hand out. "not the wife, not the fiancee, just the long long LONG time girlfriend and I do mean long." I said giving emphasis on what I was saying. Phil rolled his eyes at me and continued his conversation with Kofi. I started my way to wear he would be dressing, making fun of him as I walked so he would hear me down the hall.

"Marriage is a flawed institution blah blah blah...I'm Philip Jack Brooks, look at me with my dumb tattoos and stupid lip ring. I don't dare think of making my girlfriend my wife even though we've been together than all of the celebrities in Hollywood. Blah Blah Blah." I finished and reached his dressing room. I found a fold out chair and sat down waiting for him. I wasn't in there long when I heard someone speak.

"Complaining about the boyfriend I see." I turned around in my chair shocked at the new voice in the room. I came eye to eye with AJ Lee.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Emily Barnett." I said sticking out my hand. She looked at it like it was a dead fish or something. I looked at her eyes and found nothing but disgust and hatred in them and I was confused as to why.

"Oh, I know who you are. You're the perfect little woman from Chicago that Punk never stops talking about." I choked on my water and shot her a dirty look.

"Uhm...who are you again?" I asked pretending like I didn't know who the bitch was. She looked insulted.

"I'm the girl who's going to ruin your perfect life." She said patting my cheek. I looked at her hand and smacked it off me.

"Can you get the fuck off me? Maybe? Yeah." I said and sized her up. I might not have been a Diva or in any sort of fighting at all but I knew for fact that if anyone came between me and Phil, me and my family, or me and my friends I'd be the first one to fuck them up.

"Look bitch," I said standing up. I was a couple inches taller than her and I could tell it was intimidating. "I have four year on you sweetie. Four long years of being with that man and knowing everything about him. If you think I'm gonna let some twig ratchet hair extension awkward stomach lookin' bitch ruin that, you have another thing coming sweetheart. So I suggest you watch who you threaten." I whispered the last part to make her listen and to let her know I meant business. We began to stare one another down and before she could retort Phil walked in.

"April, what are you doing here?" He asked wrapping an arm around me and taking his hat back off my head. I completely forgot I was wearing that.

"Oh nothing Silly Philly, just welcoming our new guest." She said and skipped out of the room. I turned to Phil with one eyebrow raised.

"Silly...Philly?" I asked trying not to laugh and failing. Phil shrugged and gave me a look that said 'I don't even fucking know.' I burst out laughing as did he and he started putting on his gear. These matches were always tedious for me. I was never really into wrestling from the beginning even before we started dating. I went for Phil though, not because I enjoyed wrestling but because I enjoyed watching Phil. I love seeing the look on his face whenever I'd surprise him backstage by coming to one of his shows unexpectedly or how his face would just light up knowing that I was back there watching him. I looked up at the monitor in the visitor's lounge. I was never back there much because i tended to watch from our couch in Chicago and that's where I preferred it. Samantha Orton was back there with a couple of the Diva girlfriends who were dating guys on the roster. I sat on the red velvet couch by myself watching Phil take on John Cena for the WWE title. AS crazy as it sounded, I missed having his ex wife around. Liz was a crazy bitch but she was my type of crazy bitch. It wasn't long before I heard someone come up behind me and place a hand on my shoulder.

"You're Punk's girlfriend right?" A slim Latina asked. She looked familiar I just couldn't decide from where.

"Yeah," I smiled "I'm Emily Barnett." I said capping my water and shaking her hand.

"I'm Stephanie Garcia." she smiled while shaking my hand. "Mind if I sit down?" she asked and pointed to the spot next to me. I gestured to the couch with a smile, happy I had some company.

"I was sitting over there with my sister and I saw you staring at the monitor so I knew you had to be Punk's girlfriend." Stephanie said smiling and pointing to the monitor. I looked up at it just in time to see Phil GTS John. I feel like when I'm at his matches and he knows im watching, he just shows off for me. I turned my attention back to Stephanie.

"Well you never know, I could have been John's girlfriend." I laughed taking a sip of my water and laughing lightly.

"Actually I would know," she said "I'm his girlfriend." She laughed a bit and I choked on my water for being so stupid.

"Oh I'm so sorry." I laughed then it hit me.

"Oh my God, you're Nikki Bella! I got it now!" I said finally understanding where I had seen her before. Stephanie laughed and pat my leg.

"You're good, It's okay" She laughed. Stephanie and I talked until John and Phil came back from showering and changing. I actually found out that Stephanie and I have a lot in common. I might have just found my new best friend in Phil's line of work. John came back before Phil and wisped Stephanie away. I sat there staring at the monitor that was replaying the match before. It wasn't long before i felt a pair of hands go over my eyes and hot breath on the back of my neck.

"Guess who." A raspy voice said and i felt the softness of lips,the cool sting of a lip ring and the scratchiness of a beard on my neck. I giggled at how playful he was being.

"Uhm Is it my devilishly handsome boyfriend?" i asked putting my small hands over his larger ones. He removed his hands from my eyes and ran them down my torso, wrapping them around me from behind the couch.

"Now who else are you dating because that guy sounds great." He said and kissed the top of my head. I scoffed at him and turned my face to look at him. He was wearing a tight white tee that outlined his entire body. I could trace the hidden tattoos on his chest if I wanted to. Phil never wore stuff like that on the road, only when he was around me. Probably because he knew how crazy it made me and how much it made me want him. I was staring for longer than anticipated.

"If you're done undressing me with your eyes Em, we can leave and you can undress me at home." He whispered in my ear and my eyes widened. I jumped over the back of the couch and grabbed Phil's hand, pulling him to the car.

"Babe," He laughed as we made it outside. "I need to go get my stuff." I groaned and whimpered at him. Phil shot me an amused look at how childish I was being.

Be back in 5 minutes or no sex for you." I said and hopped in the car. Phil's eyes widened and he turned, sprinting to get his things. He was apain in the ass some days but he was my pain in the ass. I Love that man with all my heart even if the fucker won't marry me. It wasn't long before Phil came back and started messing with the door handle but finally got it open.

"Big Bad CM Punk can't open a door?" I laughed as he got into the car and shot me a dirty look.

"You are so going to get it when we get home." He said pulling out of the parking lot. I smirked at him.

"Is that a threat or a promise?"


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as we got to the house I stole the keys from the ignition and I fiddled with the door handle trying to get out of the Ford. As soon as I got out I raced for the door with Phil hot on my tail.

"You have to get your bags and lock the car!" I yelled jingling the keys and throwing them into a bush that was a good 2 houses away. Phil gave me a dirty look and turned to get his stuff out of the car quickly.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me Emily!" He yelled as he searched for the keys. I had already made my way inside, tossing my house keys into the candy dish that was sitting on the table by the door. My mistake was trying to take my shoes off before rushing upstairs. I had only managed to get off one shoe before I heard Phil's bag being thrown on the ground and his fast footsteps approaching me.

"No!" I squealed as he wrapped his arms around me from behind. We both tried being as playful as we could with one another when he was home. When ever he was on the road we would have Skype dates but it was never anything compared to the real thing. It wasn't anything compared to his touch or his voice even if it was irritated with me, which it was most of the time. I feel like we argued more than other couples. Correction: I KNOW we argue more than other couples but none of that matters when I finally have him with me. I continued to struggle in his arms and whine at him to stop. For a 24 year old I was pretty childish. I know what you're thinking now, 'Wait...when you were 20 Phil was 31...That's an 11 year difference!' I know. I get it. You can't control who you love and so what if we were young an naive. Well I was young and naive, he was old and naive but you wont tell him I said that. Despite the age difference and how much older he is than me, he's a bigger baby than me in every aspect. Sometimes being with him was like raising a small child and sometimes being with me was like raising a small child so I guess we just fit one another. I forgot how strong he was because I had realized I was in his arms for a good 4 minutes and he hadn't even budged.

"You want me to stop?" He said into my neck, his hot breath sending shivers up my spine. I shuddered as he kissed the flesh behind my ear and down my neck to my collarbone. His hands began to wander from their ninja death grip they had on me. He put one hand on my hip, grasping his firmly and the other he put his thumb through one of my jean belt loops. I turned around and hopped on his waist, wrapping my arms around his neck. Other than the cool chill from his lip ring, his lips were warm and inviting. I felt him make his way up the stairs to our bedroom and I made it my business on giving him an erection on the way there. I nibbled and licked his neck, biting his earlobe softly and gave playful urgent kisses on his neck. I heard him groan and mumble something that sounded like 'Why do you do this to me?' I smiled at the mischief I had caused.

We made it to the bedroom and he laid me down and kissed and nipped at my neck and down to my chest as he pulled at my jeans. His size was evident in his jeans he was wearing and I couldn't help but sit up a bit and stare. Just before he was about to pull off my jeans, the phone rang. Phil groaned and flopped his head on my lower stomach. I let out a sigh and played with his hair for a couple of seconds before patting him gently.

"Baby go see who it is." I said and he reluctantly got up and walked over to my purse and pulled out my phone. I had never heard anyone answer a phone so irritated in my entire life than I had in that moment.

"This better be good Vince because if it isn't I swear to Jeebus I'm going to start drinking." He said as he walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. I got on my knees and started to rub his shoulders and kiss his neck. I could tell i was being distracting when he playfully pushed on my head and I fell over.

"What?!" He yell, still on the phone. I perked my head up and leaned my head onto his so I could listen. Phil turned his head and his face was obviously angry.

"Vince I know I just-" I got off the bed and walked over to the dresser to take out my earrings. I turned and looked over at Phil who kept ranting at his boss. I mouthed, 'Why does he have my number?' Phil put up a finger that said 'Hold on.' I stuck my tongue out at him and walked back to my side of the bed. The conversation was a continued yelling match and it's wonder I ever got to sleep. I was awoken an hour later by Phil wrapping an arm around me and snuggling into my back. I turned to face him and kissed his nose.

"Hi." I said smiling and putting a hand on his neck. He smiled down at me and kissed my nose.

"I have to leave for Richmond in a couple of hours." He said reluctantly and my face dropped. He saw the sadness in my eyes and pulled me closer.

"It sucks I know but you get to come with me this time." He smiled and kissed my head. I looked up at him like he was a mad man.

"You do know I don't exactly have a career that I can just drop right?" I said to him with a matter-o-factly voice tone. I was the editor of GQ and i had JUST got my boss to allow me to work from home in Chicago. If I brought up the question if I could move around all over the country with my boyfriend for work and still be the editor, he would fuck my shit up.

"Well it's the job or me Emily." I looked at him in shock.

"Are you fucking with me right now? Are you fucking serious?" Phil knew he had said the wrong thing but was never one to back out of an argument or cower with his tail between his legs because I was mad.

"I make enough money for both of us to live comfortably Emily. I don't know why you even keep this job." He said sitting up and looking at me. I was angry now. It wasnt that I was angry before it was more that I was so flabbergasted that he would give me an ultimatum.

"Philip, you know what this job is to me. I dont want to be some trophy wife that has nothing to do all day because her sugar daddy is bringing in the cash." He knew not to fuck with me right now because 1. I had called him 'Philip' something I only do when I'm pissed off and 2. I brought up our age gap subtly. He wasn't as happy as most guys are about dating a younger woman. Phil thought badly of himself whenever I brought it up.

"You know that if it wasn't for me, you'd be living in some shit apartment on the shitty side of Chicago." He yelled. That one hit a little too close to home for me. He knew that I was successful and the fact he shot holes in it and said that if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be editor made me fucking angry. The next thing I did I'm not proud of and to this day I hate myself for it.

"Hold on! Lemme do an impression of your parents!" I said and walked out the front door talking the keys and driving off. From the front door i could see his shocked face at the stunt I just pulled. I drove for a while before I realized what I had done. Phil and I had fights but it was never anything that terrible. I turned the car around and drove home hopping to God that he was still there. I ran inside and looked around the house and yelled Phil's name a few times. He wasn't in the house which means he had already left for Richmond. I looked at the fridge and there happened to be a note on it.

'That was a dick move Emily. I'm going to the airport and I won't be back for a long fucking time. I hope your happy with the decisions you've made in your life. I love you. I love you so much but sometimes we fight and I wonder if this is even worth it anymore. My gut is telling me it isn't. With appreciation, P. J. Brooks'

I read the note over at least 3 times before hopping in the car after packing to find what airport he was at. I know I fucked up a lot but he fucked up too. This note made me ealize how much I actually did love Phil. I knew I loved him but i didn't know how much until now.


	5. Chapter 5

As I drove down the highway to the airport, all of the idiotic things I have said and done over the years all blew through my mind at lightning speed. Every stupid comment I had ever made that made Phil mad and every stupid action I have ever done to make us fight. I felt like there was a gaping hole in my chest and if I didn't make it to the airport before he had to leave I might lose him forever.

I know what you're thinking, 'It was only one fight, you said you guys fought a thousand times.' Yes I did say that but what I forgot to mention is that he's touchy on the subject of his parents and when I pulled that stunt, I had never seen someone so devastated in all my life. I felt like an asshole for doing that to him. I continued swerving in and out of traffic to finally get to my destination.

"Take your ass home if you can't drive in the rain!" I yelled passing a hybrid. Some people just don't know how to fucking drive. I finally saw the sign that said 'Chicago Airport next left' and sped up. As I got out of the car and ran into the airport, my bags behind me, I heard the intercom go on.

"The red zone if for unloading and loading only." Then it was proceeded by Spanish. I looked at where I parked my car. Fuck, red zone. I ran down the corridor to the gate for Richmond, passing security on my way. I didn't go through it so while on my way to the gate I had security chasing me and telling me to stop running. Why do they even do that in cop shows and stuff? Tell you to stop running? It's not like the criminal is going to be like "Oh! You wanted me to stop? Not run? Okay. My bad." I turned while running to yell at them

"Do I really look like a national security threat?!" I realized I probably did because well, I passed up security for Christ's sake. I finally reached the gate and saw the back of Phil's head as he was handing the woman his ticket to get on.

"Phil! Phil!" I yelled and he turned his head. On his face was a look of disbelief. I dropped my bag and in turn, three guards tripped over it. I ran up to him, jumping over a couple's bags and some guy's legs in the process. The Superstars and Divas that were behind him moved out of the way I was running. I jumped on his waist and gave him the biggest kiss I could ever give someone, biting his bottom lip and grasping his head with my hands. I pulled away and looked deep into those hazel eyes.

"I'm so sorry Phil. I'm such a bitch sometimes. I know we fight but I don't mean to get that way. I don't even know why you put up with me because sometimes I just try to pick fights to get a reaction from you and that's a real dick thing to do. As soon as I read that note I got in the car and drove as fast as I could. God! I'm such a bitch. I couldn't deal with the idea of losing you and wow people that live here drive like assholes and-" Phil cut me off by kissing me and I kissed him full force back.

"Why is that the only way to shut you up?" He asked and proceeded to kiss my forehead. He dropped me and I landed on my feet and wrapped my arms around his neck. He rested his head on the top of mine and I kissed his neck.

"Can this be the end of our fight please? And can i please get on this flight before security gets back up." I said turning to see what happened to the guards that were chasing me. Phil just laughed at the problems I had caused in the airport and put his arm around my waist s we walked on the plane. I'll never know why or how they let me on but they did and that in itself is surprising.

When we sat down Phil pulled out his laptop. I hadn't stopped nuzzling him and kissing him the entire time we were getting on the plane and the entire time we were on the plane.

"Hey hey hey," he said and wrapped and arm around me to pull me close to the laptop. He had just started watching 'Definitely, Maybe' and I smiled up at him. His eyes glanced at me and then to the screen.

"Stop staring at me you'll miss the movie." He said and kissed my forehead. I snuggled into his side and kissed his scruffy cheek. As the movie went on I dozed off. I awoke in time to see the end of the movie and I looked up to see Phil with a smile on his face and amazement in his eyes. I made a pouted face.

"Awwwe" I said and kissed his hand that was intertwined with mine. He looked down at me and smiled.

"What? A man can't enjoy a good movie?" he asked closing his laptop as we began to land. I shook my head.

"No, you're just such a helpless romantic I think it's adorable."I said and Phil took his hand off of mine. Confused, I gave him a look. He responded by turning his body more towards me and lacing his own fingers to show me his tattoo. On his knuckles it read: 'Romance' I laughed at him and kissed his fingers.

"I guess I was right." I said putting my head on his shoulder. Phil chuckled a little and rested his head on top of mine.

"I guess you were." He said and kissed our hands that were intertwined yet again. I'm glad that i found him and I'm glad that he forgave me. He was my guardian angel sent from above. He wouldn't believe that for one bit because of his religious affiliation but I knew deep in my heart that he was brought into my life for a purpose. I looked out the window and saw the gate to Richmond. I sighed and shook my head at myself.

"What have I gotten myself into?" I said particularly to no one and continued to stare out the window.


	6. Chapter 6

I hadn't said a word the whole car ride to the hotel we were staying in for the next couple of days. I was still mauling things over. I left my entire life back in Chicago. My Friends, My Job, My House. Did I forget to lock the door...Nah I locked it. I wasn't aware we had made it to the Hotel until Phil snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"Huh?" I said dazed a bit. Phil laughed at me shaking his head.

"I said, do you want to go for a run with me after we get settled?" I looked at the man like he was crazy. I don't run. And when I say I Don't Run I mean it. Unless you are a 500 pound sweaty guy running at me with an ax, I will not run. Phil looked so enthusiastic about working out with me and seeing the town we were in but I was so tired.

"Baby, I won't run unless someone is chasing me." I said giving him a sad look. He had a mischievous look in his eyes.

"I'll chase you then." He said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. I laughed at his attempt to get me to run with him.

"I'd let you catch me." I said patting his cheek then kissing him. We got out of the rental car and made our way up to the room. I fiddled with the door handle and key for a while before Phil leaned into me with his hips to push me out of the way. I put my hands on my hips and gave him a look.

"Fine then Mr. Man! You open the door." I said snarkily. He smirked at me as the door opened.

"I wi-"

"Shut up!" I said walking past him into the room. It wasn't anything fancy but it wasn't terrible either. I threw my bag at the foot of the bed and laid down face first into the mattress. I heard a chuckle from behind me and Phil fell down on top of me. I managed to poke my head out the breath just so I could yell at him.

"Get off me fatty!" I jokingly pushed at him. He pretended to be wounded.

"Now my feelings are hurt and I'm not getting up!" He said matter-o-fact. He was such a child sometimes and it drove me crazy but he made up for it in small doses. You wouldn't think of the legendary CM Punk as a romantic or someone who wants to start a family but he sort of is. As a couple that has been together for a while we talk about kids a lot. My parents would kill me if I had a child out of wedlock but I know they would love him or her all the same. Phil just wants a baby girl, someone other than me that he can spoil. I think its sweet that he wants kids and the fact he adores them makes him ultimate daddy material.

As for the romantic part, you can't see it at first glance but he is. I remember telling him on our first date that my favorite candy was sour patch kids and every single time I saw him after that, he would always have sour patch kids with him. He loves romantic comedies but HE would NEVER tell you that. You'd have to ask me and then after finding out he's tickle me to death for telling you. He thinks it's embarrassing but I think it's adorable. What man will admit to liking cuddling and Romantic Comedies over football and sports?

"Phhhiiiiiiillllllllll" I whined as he continued to lay on top of me.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" He whined back, mocking my tone. I pouted and squirmed.

"Pleeeeaassseee get up. I'll love you forever!" He laughed from above me.

"Promise?" He said in a child-toned voice. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yes I promise." Phil rolled off of me but in the process pulled me on top of him. I kissing his nose and then his lips.

"Thank you." I smiled, sweeping my hair to one side of my head. Phil tucked it behind my ear, smiling at me.

"I love you." He said. His hazel eyes were his tell. He really did love me and I will never understand why.

"I love you more." I said and pecked his lips, getting off of him to walk to the bathroom for a shower. Phil sat up on the bed and looked toward the bathroom door.

"Let me tell you why that is bullshit!" He said. I laughed at him as i threw my hair up in a ponytail and wrapped a towel around myself. I stuck my head out of the bathroom.

"Oh yeah? Why?" I said with a look on my face that said 'Oh Really Now?' Phil got a real cocky look on his face.

"If you did love me more you'd go running with me." I frowned, knowing that he had me beat with that bullshit card he pulled.

"You Bastard!" I said and Phil laughed.

"Please!" He whined and put on a puppy dog face. He folded his hands and walked over to me.

"Please please please please please please!" I scoffed at his attempt

"Dont give me that face Philip Jack!" I said pointing a finger at him. Phil smirked

"What do you mean? What cute face?" he said innocently.

"I didn't say it was a cute face." I said laughing at him.

"Emily!" He whined. I knew I would cave sooner or later.

"UGH! Fine! I'll go running later, are you happy Pushy Pants?" I said slamming the bathroom door. I heard Phil Laugh from the other side.

"Pushy Pants?!" He asked laughing uncontrollably from the other side.


End file.
